Otto Octavius
DOCTOR OCTOPUS HISTORY: Doctor Otto Octavius was working on radio-active material. His greatest achievement in his work was a cube that could contain powerful amounts of radio-activity. Otto showed his experiment to a high-school class, but when he took out his other prized-possession, a 4 robotic arms that he could control with his mind when it was attached to his spine, accidentally touched the cube when it was active. The result was chaotic, as Otto was subject to extreme amounts of radio-activity, which he almost didn't survive. Otto was saved by Spider-man, who brought him to a hospital. Otto woke up in the hospital, with a chart next to his bed saying he was insane. Otto then went insane, destroying the hospital and escaping. He was stopped by Spider-man, but Otto, dubbing Doctor Octopus, smashed Spider-man into a building, and then escaped. Spider-man returned, revealing his identity to Ock, in hopes of calming him down. Except they fought, and Spider-man beat Doc Ock. But Ock returned, killing two policemen in his escape, but was again defeated by Spider-man, who ripped off the harness that connected the arms to him. Months later, Octavius escaped prison with his arms, more angry then ever. He then created a lab and prepared to kill Spider-man, when unexpectedly, the Carnage symbiote entered the lab, taking over Ock, and forming Monster Ock. Monster Ock went to the roof of the building, where Spider-man was fighting Carnage. Ock smashed his head over Cletus Kasady's (host of the Carnage symbiote) head, killing him. Ock then fought Spider-man. Spider-man again used his intelligence to stop Ock, and he webbed Ock to an explosive tank, which ripped the Carnage symbiote off Ock. Ock escaped afterwords. Later, Ock kidnapped Peter's aunt May. Spider-man went furious and beat down Ock very hard, leaving Ock in a bloody mess. Spider-man took off the harness once more, but this time he threw it in a molten pit, disintegrating the arms. Ock was in jail for a while, when a mysterious man came to him and freed him. The man gave Ock organic arms, arms that grew from his back. Ock was more confident he could kill Spider-man now more then ever. When Ock faced Spider-man, he was again beaten. Spider-man commented this was because Ock was aging. Ock teamed up with Venom, but the would-be-fight ended when the Kingpin shot down Venom, and left Ock to S.H.I.E.L.D. Weeks later, S.H.I.E.L.D. offered Ock some time to use his arms and be free for a short period of time. Doc needed to help the Ultimates in killing the evil Sinister 9. When Ock and the heroes entered the battle, he successfully killed the Spot. After this fight, Ock was never seen or heard from again. There are possibilities that he either; 1) died in the Red Skull's bombings on America. 2) died when the Red Skull destroyed the Triskelion, where Ock was staying. 3) escaped during World War Three and is out there somwhere... Category:Villains Category:Heroes